My One, My only, My eternal.
by Devilee Terros
Summary: Galaxia and Usa? o_O? Galaxia is exiled, Princess Serenity is forced to forget her. What happenes when Galaxia returns? **FINAL CHAP LOADED!!!!!** I warn you, This story is a Prologue to another story!! no flames!
1. Default Chapter

My One, My Only, My Eternity  
  
Prologue – Goodbye Sweet Serenity  
  
Angelos  
  
Summary:  
  
Galaxia/Usa story. Back in the silver millenium as Queen serenity ruled the throne, a secret romance lived between the princess of the moon, and the strongest senshi, Galaxia. Only the queen will stop at nothing to stop it…  
  
AN: OKIE! I know I said I wouldn't be back until AFTER exams, but I couldn't help it! I've noticed that NO ONE does stories about Usa and Galaxia. No one does stories about Galaxia, period. I saw a ficcie where someone was deciding who to put Usagi with, and I saw Galaxia on the list! It made me think back to the good old days (aka: the golden age) of RPGing on Bolt.com where my chara was Galaxia's sister. ^ ^ NEWAY! Since you all have no idea what I'm talking about, I'll shut up now! ^.~ hope ya like.  
  
Prologue  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The deep fog of dawn settled over the quiet gardens of the majestic moon palace, shadowing the sparkling morning dew of the silver roses and white pond lilies that seemed most abundant in the moon's beautiful gardens. The only sound as the bright sphere that was earth rose to cast it's light on the moon was the clicking of tiny heels on the marble walkways as the young moon heiress, Princess Serenity, ran carelessly through them, unaware of the eyes watching her.  
  
"Galaxia! Where are you!" the eight year old cried, letting out a small yelp as she tripped over her own dress before landing in a heap on the hard white marble. She sat up, stifling the urge to cry her lunges out, knowing it would alert her guardian cat, Luna, before turning as the sound of heels clicked on the path behind her. Azure eyes lit up as the taller figure of a woman wearing golden armor appeared in the mist, followed closely by two others, though the others obviously younger. The woman smiled down at the silver child of the moon, sliding down to one knee, her massive sword clanking loudly on the ground in the silent garden as she took Serenity into her arms.  
  
"Galaxia…I don't want you to go…" the princess whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she looked behind the woman hugging her, to where another woman had appeared to take the hands of the other girls. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked up adoringly at the green haired guardian of the time gates before looking back at their princess.  
  
"Galaxia…you must go now…" Pluto murmured tonelessly, watching with cold, unfeeling eyes as the golden warrior of the galaxy embraced Serenity tighter before holding her at arms length.  
  
"I will miss you, my darling Serenity…I will see you again…when you are ready to know me once more…" the woman with golden-red hair murmured softly, finally letting go of the young girl she'd come to love. Galaxia turned on her heel, walking with Pluto in the mists as Uranus and Neptune were left to comfort the crying child of the moon.  
  
"You will not be aloud to see her again. You've become too arrogant Galaxia. If you will not obey the Queen Serenity, you will be exiled. It is my queen's wish that I ask you one last time…" Pluto murmured as they appeared before the time gates, the massive doors yawning open, "will you submit to the will of Queen Serenity?"  
  
Galaxia rested cold maroon eyes on the guardian, staring into the other woman's eyes until Pluto was forced to look away. Galaxia smiled, running a hand down the other woman's face.  
  
"No, Pluto, I will not. I will see you one day as well…when I come to see my Serenity." the golden warrior whispered quietly before turning to walk silently through the gates of time, where she was delivered to the other end of the universe.  
  
The fog slowly faded with the gates of time, leaving one solitary figure to watch with narrowed red eyes…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, pretty much, in a nutshell, Galaxia has become unruly once more, and the Queen Serenity can't order her around! So She's sent her to the ends of the universe. Galaxia and Princess Serenity are incredibly close, you'll see why eventually. R&R or no second chappie ppl!!! 


	2. Heiress Of The Moon

My One, My Only, My Eternal  
  
Chapter two – The Heiress of the Moon  
  
By Angelos  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Ri: oops! ^.~ Thanx Red! For those who aren't totally obsessed with Galaxia (or who haven't spent the last 8 hours studying everything about her like me), you must know that Galaxia, like Setsuna, never ages. Setsuna and Galaxia with forever remain 20, where the other senshi…well, the other senshi don't usually live that long. They reach 14, 16, or 18 and they die. Hmm, anyone else notice that? Anyway! So Galaxia is ageless. She's not as old as Suna…  
  
Puu: *nasty twitch* Are you saying I'm an old hag?  
  
Ri: *I* didn't say a thing. *Sweet look* On with the chappie!  
  
Galaxia: Then you're saying *I'M* old!  
  
Ri: *sweatdrop* I'm gonna run away now. You all read the chappie… *runs for dear life* I don't own sailormooooon!!! *Voice fades away*  
  
Dedicated to Mike, Chelle and Red!!! ^.~ thanx for reminding me Red!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(10 years later…)  
  
"She's already breached the outer points of the solar system, my Queen, we can't stop her. Beryl's forces have already defeated the outer planets. The princesses are on their way here to see if they can help, but both Michiru and Haruka are injured. Lady Hotaru is with them, but she leaves her regrets to me that she may not be able to save them…" the words were spoken in a monotone voice, sending shivers up the Queen's spine as she watched her Guardian of time pace the floor, showing more emotion in the simple act of walking back and forth then ever seen before…at least since…  
  
"My Queen!" the green haired Ruler of the gates snapped, fire entering her dark magneta eyes as she glared at the day-dreamish queen. Queen Serenity met the eyes of the guardian, knowing what was going to happen to her kingdom from earlier consul with the timekeeper, but still hopeful for a different destiny.  
  
"Setsuna…tonight…tell me what it is tonight…" the queen asked softly, causing a softened look to cross the timekeeper's face.  
  
"Tonight at midnight, the princess receives her power as your heiress. Tomorrow is her birthday and the time we announce her engagement to Prince Endyimon." Setsuna's eyes darkened once more, as if she remembered something that had been bothering her.  
  
"Setsuna…what is it…?" the queen whispered, another chill creeping up her spine.  
  
"The princesses of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune…they escaped their planets because…My queen…she's been seen once more…" Setsuna whispered, wincing as a sharp intake of breath was taken by the queen.  
  
"No…Galaxia…she can't be here. My daughter!" the queen cried, her normally warm blue eyes turning an icy color, "Serenity was always fascinated by Galaxia…always loved her. I had no choice Suna! I had no choice!"  
  
Pluto swept the distraught woman into her arms, more to calm her, then to actually embrace her, whispering softly as she felt a presence sweep the palace searchingly, "my queen, if you hadn't blocked Princess Serenity's memories of Galaxia, she would have abandoned her duties to follow the warrior. You did what you needed to do. The princess will marry the prince of earth. Do not fear…" A dark look crossed the timekeeper's face as she felt what she'd been dreading.  
  
Galaxia…was on the moon for the first time since her exile…  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Serenity! Serenity where are you?!"  
  
A small giggle rose in young princess serenity's throat, causing her azure blue eyes to sparkle gleefully as she backed further into the shadows under her mother's study window, watching as four girls went running past her shadow-covered form. Serenity stifled another giggle as she watched her inner court run past her, before her eyes widened at the voice she heard with her mother in the study.  
  
'Suna?! Why on the moon would she go to see my mother before seeing me?' the princess thought, partially hurt, before starting to listen to the conversation.  
  
"My queen, Galaxia will not touch your daughter. I will have the inners notified and the guards doubled. The engagement to Endyimon will go off without a hitch, and then we may worry about Beryl's forces."  
  
'What is Suna talking about…? Engagement to that arrogant jerk!? NO!' Serenity's eyes widened as reality sunk in. Her mother had told her of a great surprise for her birthday…  
  
A sob was torn from her lips as she flung herself away from the wall and dashed into the soft light of the near twilight. Her shoes seemed to be too loud as she dashed through the outer gardens of the palace, tears blinding her as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
'Marry the prince of earth? And what of Beryl? She's coming here?! Mother told me I was safe! Who is this Galaxia? What was Puu talking about?!'  
  
Thoughts raced through Serenity's head as she dashed madly toward the end garden of the palace, almost completely out of sight of the palace. Crystal clear waters of the great pond sparkled a greeting to her as she collapsed into a bed of soft, thornless Lunarian roses; sobs racking her body, as pain seemed determined to split her skull. Light caught on the girl's soft cascades of silver hair as she lifted her head to the sound of twilight bells being rung.  
  
Gong…gong…gong…  
  
'W….what? Those bells are never heard in the night…'  
  
Gong….gong….gong…  
  
Cheering started to be heard, loud enough to reach the furthest ends of the garden, drowning out Serenity as she screamed in a sudden, searing agony, throwing back her head as bright light engulfing her where she lay on the soft bed of roses.  
  
Gong…gong…gong…  
  
The tiny silver dot that was the birthmark on Serenity's head seemed to grow bigger; forming a beautiful gold crescent moon marking that glowed as brightly as the rest of the Moon Princess as she writhed in the growing agony that seemed determined to kill her…  
  
Gong…gong…gong…  
  
As the 12th bell was rung, the light faded, leaving Serenity lying on her side, gasping as the agony ebbed a bit. Her newly established Crescent marking still glowed painfully as her body tried to get used to having such a huge amount of power in it. Everything around her faded into an oblivion of darkness, the last thing she saw before blacking out were a pair of dark…red…eyes…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, to sum it up, Serenity didn't know she was being betrothed to Mamoru. She HATES Mamoru, even thou she only met him once. So she ran to the furthest gardens of the palace that are out of sight of the palace and the village. The cheering what the city rejoicing Serenity's new power. If you haven't guessed, Serenity ran to the same gardens as in the first chappie. ^.~ hope that clears everything up. I'm good at confusing ppl, so I'm gonna put these after every chappie. Once more, thanx to everyone who reviewed! Drifter, Domeko Angel, Miyo, Moon, Aoi, and Red, I love you all!! Specially Aoi since she put in that awesome exerpt. I'm deprived, I don't have any manga. *sniffle* Until the next chappie! Love you all!  
  
~Angelos~  
  
MysticAngel@bolt.com  
  
MSN: MoonGazerGirl@hotmail.com 


	3. Remembering?

My One, My Only, My Eternal  
  
Chappie 3 – Remembering?  
  
By Angelos  
  
AN:  
  
Ri: THANK U SO MUCH TO ALL U PPL WHO REVIEWED!!!! I love u all!! Keep writing those quotes Aoi-Chan! I love reading them when I check my reviews! Anyway! It's late, I need sleep.  
  
Suna: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Ri: O.O?  
  
Gal: Can't go on writing without it…  
  
Ri: ¬¬  
  
Suna: Important thing…goes before chappies…  
  
Ri: _  
  
Suna & Gal: THE DISCLAIMER  
  
Serenity: *walks in and stands between Suna/Gal and Ri* Don't kill her please. Angelos doesn't own me or any of my court. She doesn't. okay? Now, on with my story. ^.^  
  
Ri, Gal, & Suna: YOUR Story?!?!?  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
"My lady, we could not find the princess anywhere…the palace has been searched, as well as the city. The last time her ladyship was seen was…below your study window, with her court. They were waiting for twilight…" a soft British voice whispered as the small black cat who'd said it quietly slipped away, sensing her queen's need to be alone.  
  
Queen serenity slumped into the deep cushioned throne she sat in, rubbing her temples as the full meaning of what Luna said sank in. Her daughter knew. She knew about everything, if she'd been listening. Pluto had left soon after they'd heard a sound outside the windows. Apparently the guardian's loyalty was equal between her Queen and her Princess, if she would not tell her Queen where her Queen's daughter was always running off to. Worry gnawed at Serenity as she looked over the empty throne room. The city outside was quiet now, the cheering from an hour before now silenced as Lunarians got their sleep before the festivals that were to last until the eclipse, five days away.  
  
'If beryl doesn't destroy the kingdom first' Queen Serenity thought cynically, her eyes narrowing.  
  
And then there was the greatest of all Serenity's problems.  
  
Galaxia.  
  
~ @}- ~ @}- ~ @}- ~ @}- ~ @}- ~  
  
'She still sleeps like a dead child…or should I say woman…' a young woman of about 20 thought darkly as she paced beside the prone form of the Moon Princess. Cascades of red-gold hair glinted in the new morning light as Maroon eyes flashed with impatience. Galaxia looked down at the surface of the pond, following patterns of Terran light from earth as it played across the water. She wasn't used to this. The girl lying so peacefully beside the waters stirred something deep within her and she didn't like it. Not at all.  
  
'now you're just lying to yourself…' a nasty little voice nagged at her as she stared defiantly at the crisp waters, throwing a pebble into it's depths as if that would destroy the reflection she saw so clearly looking back at her. It was like staring at someone else.  
  
'emotions…why do I feel like this…I should just kill her and her mother and let Beryl have her vengeance on this child. Endyimon should have been with beryl anyway…' Galaxia thought darkly, gripping the engraved hilt of her sword. She pulled it out with one strong sweep, moving silently to stand beside the Moon brat, holding it at ready above her head. In one small plunge this tormenting child would be gone…  
  
"W-who are you…?"  
  
Galaxia gasped, jumping away as one small hand lifted to touch the dark material of her cloak. Light blue eyes looked up at her pleadingly, confusion and curiosity mingling in their depths, causing the longing to protect her to rise in Galaxia's heart, new and old emotions throbbing through her veins with every beat of her heart. A small memory surfaced in her mind as the Princess held her hand out to the golden haired senshi…  
  
~ Flashback to Serenity's birth ~  
  
"Galaxia…The Queen asks for you…" the loving voice of Pluto told her as the golden haired warrior sat fidgeting outside the Queen's chambers. Galaxia rose, walking to Pluto's side before entering the room with her, going over to her Ladyship's bed, where the silver haired woman lay holding a tiny bundle of cloth in her arms. Upon further inspection, the pink cloth was covering the small figure of a baby girl, who looked up at Galaxia with warm blue eyes, filled with confusion and curiosity. One tiny, perfect hand reached up, taking one of Galaxia's fingers in her own pale hand.  
  
"She likes you Gal…do you want to hold her?" Serenity asked, not giving the senshi any choice as she passed the tiny bundle to the stunned Galaxia. Dark red eyes warmed as Galaxia fell in love with the infant in her arms.  
  
"She's beautiful…my Queen…beautiful…"  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
'Simply beautiful…' Galaxia thought once more as she sheathed her sword, stepping forward to take hold of the Princess's perfectly formed hand. She pulled the girl up from her bed of roses, gasping out loud as the princess stumbled forward, into her arms. Her heartbeat sped up, making her feel slightly lightheaded as the smell of warmth and moonlight assaulted her senses. The scent of Serenity. Galaxia almost laughed at the sheer emotion coursing through her veins as she lowered her head slowly, drawing the moment out…  
  
"Galaxia…"  
  
Serenity seemed to snap out of the trace they'd been put in as the chilling voice of the Time Guardian shattered the moment, causing Serenity to squeak and jump back, smoothing her dress down with delicate pale hands.  
  
"Hello Suna. Aren't you happy to see me once more?" Galaxia drawled, leaning back against a nearby willowy tree. She slanted a look to the moon princess, where she stood gazing down at the lake with bewilderment written in her eyes as she blushed a more fiery crimson. Tearing her gaze from the young woman, she met the gaze of Setsuna, who stood glaring harshly at her.  
  
"Gal, you shouldn't be here. You were exiled. You cannot stay here, or you shall be killed…" Galaxia looked at her with amusement in her eyes at the near desperation in her former lover's voice.  
  
"You seem saddened by the thought. I will take the princess back to her mother-"  
  
"Galaxia…Galaxia…?"  
  
Both the timekeeper and the golden senshi turned to the princess as she looked up at Galaxia with confused remembrance in her gaze.  
  
"Why…why did you leave me…when you promised…you'd…stay?" the princess whispered, before her eyes flutter closed, her body going limp before landing in the cold water of the pond…  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Don't you all just HATE me?! ^.~ until the next chappie. Love ya! 


	4. Golden Goddess

My One, My Only, My Eternal  
  
Chapter 4 – Cold Encounters  
  
Angelos  
  
An:  
  
Yey! Another chappie! Thanx so much for the reviews! As always, I look forward to Aoi's review. I'm in a rush, so I gtg!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ri: Hey Minna-Chan!  
  
Gal: um…ri?  
  
Ri: as you all know I don't' really own Sailormoon or anything…  
  
Gal: …Ri?  
  
Ri: So you can't really sue me…  
  
Gal: ….RI?!?!?!  
  
Ri: WHAT?!?!  
  
Gal: SERENITY IS DROWNING!  
  
Pluto: *staring at the ceiling, grumbling* Let her…  
  
Ri: *keeps Gal from making Pluto-ka-bob* ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Don't go near her Galaxia…" the Time guardian growled, holding up her long staff to reinforce the words she'd spoken so coldly, jealousy threaded in each word. Galaxia spared her barely a glance before throwing her long cloak off, revealing smooth plaited gold armor. In one smooth motion she dove into the small, but deep pond, closing her eyes to focus on her Princess' energy. Maroon eyes flashed open in the murky waters as she located it, causing her to swim deeper until she saw a flash of gold. Winding her arms around the lithe form of Serenity, she pulled the other girl tight against her form before kicking her way to the surface, breaking water with her princess held tenderly in her arms. Swimming gracefully to shore, she dragged Serenity up onto the embankment, laying her on her back before checking her breathing.  
  
Galaxia's breath came out in short gasps as she realized there was no stirring of air above the silver haired girl's cold lips. Leaning over, the golden warrior clasped her hands together before pressing her palms into Serenity's chest, pressing down in quick, sure motions. Checking the princess' breathing again, she let out a frustrated growl before leaning over, covering Serenity's lips with her own as she'd been longing to do only a short time before. After breathing into the girl's lunges a few times, Galaxia almost laughed with joy as the girl coughed and sputtered as she rolled to her side. Maroon eyes finally looked around, seeing no sign of the time guardian. A nervous skitter crawled up her spine before she shook it off, passing her concentration into rubbing Serenity's back comfortingly.  
  
"G-Galaxia…"  
  
"Shhhh Princess, you're weak from your ascension into power. You mustn't speak. I will take you back to the palace." The golden senshi murmured, throwing her thick cloak over the shivering girl before picking her up in her own quivering arms, heading for the crystal palace.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Later my Lady…I shall answer your desires later…" Galaxia murmured, a knowing look passing through her eyes as the double meaning slipped over the innocent princess' head. She wasn't aware of the woman standing behind the hedges, watching them go with raging violet eyes and long waving crimson hair…  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
Pluto waited patiently by the gates of the palace that led to the outer gardens, flanked by both the inner and outer court, Neptune and Uranus both healed well enough to fight, but still weak. Queen Serenity paced back and forth behind her, rubbing her temples, while a young man with dark ebony hair flanked by four similarly dressed generals tried to comfort her.  
  
Wind started to blow softly, brushing the senshi's bangs from their faces as they closed their eyes, all seeming to be drawn to the powerful presence making itself known. Pluto stifled the urge to smile softly with the rest of the senshi, as she'd used to do when she'd felt her lover's aura. Instead, she raised her staff, preparing an attack, before Queen serenity placed a hand on her staff.  
  
"No Pluto…she has my daughter…" the Queen whispered before running forward, followed closely by Endyimon and the inner court. As they reached the golden figure walking swiftly through the gardens, they saw Serenity, soaking wet, wrapped in a dark black cloak.  
  
"My darling!" Queen Serenity cried, reaching forward for the bundle in Galaxia's arms, only to have it pulled away from her.  
  
"My queen. I can carry her on my own, the cloak is wet and so it would be too heavy for you-" Galaxia started, feeling concern for her former queen rise in her soul. The warrior scowled as the Terran Prince Endyimon stepped forward, taking the princess from her grasp before pulling his sword from its sheath, pointing it at her throat. All concern vanished as anger creeped into her soul.  
  
"Stay away from my princess, monstrous senshi." The terran boy growled, backing away as the inners swarmed around him, pulling the cloak from the princess' face as if they weren't sure it was her. Each sighed with relief as they saw small puffs of steam coming from the shivering form into the cold night air of the moon. Jupiter blinked in surprise as the princess was passed into her arms roughly; her strong arms clasping the princess tenderly as the Terran prince took two hands to his sword and waved it tauntingly at the Golden Senshi.  
  
"Endyimon!" Queen serenity gasped, seeing an old flame enter the senshi's eyes as Galaxia reached slowly, almost unnoticeably, for her own famed sword. The Queen had never seen the prince in such a violent mood before, and she didn't like it. Doubts started in her mind about the coming wedding, before she violently squashed them. The terran queen had wanted her son to be wed to royalty, rather then the lady Beryl, and Serenity would be perfect for the boy.  
  
"What? Afraid to fight me, traitorous senshi?" the prince taunted once again, giving a shocked gasp as in one smooth move, the golden senshi had drawn her sword and smashed it across the terran royal talisman. Endyimon stared in horror as the flashing gold blade sliced through his father's royal sword, shattering it into millions of little shards of gold crystal.  
  
"Galaxia!"  
  
The inner senshi jumped slightly as Serenity started to struggle to be free from Jupiter's hold. Shocked, Jupiter released the young princess, watching as the girl flung the cloak off before stumbling over to the golden warrior who stood at the end of Pluto's powered up staff.  
  
Serenity flung her arms around Galaxia's neck, earning a shocked gasp her before the warm arms of the strongest senshi encircled the princess' waist, keeping her from falling over.  
  
Looking down at the girl in her arms, Galaxia threw an exasperated look at Pluto before turning to the Queen.  
  
"She's exhausted. Let me take her to her chambers." Galaxia ordered, only needing the Queen's small nod to walk past the angry terran prince, who was on his knees gathering what he could of the shattered sword as his generals simply avoided looking at anyone, their embarrassment in their prince evident. Galaxia barely spared the simmering Pluto a glance as she scooped her princess up in her arms, dashing off toward the large palace as the morning light broke horizon….  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
TADA!!!! Lol, hope ya liked. Pretty much, Gal rescued the princess, and while she was in the water, Pluto had transported to the palace, where she rallied the courts and the prince and his generals, and set up a trap by the gates. Gal came, Endyimon got jealous and took Serenity from her before challenging her. If you haven't guessed, the sword was the golden crystal. Gal shattered it, and Serenity, hearing the sound, got worried. She remembers Gal and everything. So now Gal is taking the princess to the palace. *wink* makes ya wonder… lol, until next chappie! Love ya! 


	5. A Princess' Thoughts - Last kiss

My one, My only, My Eternal Chapter Five - A Princess' Thoughts - Last Kiss Angelos  
  
Authors notes: *Walks in looking battered and bruised with Gal and Suna marching behind her* I'm so.so.soooooo sorry minna-chan!!! Upgrades on my laptop and the whole joy of summer kinda.took.my attention.IT SEDUCED ME DAMNIT!!! *sweatdrop* on with the story.finally.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon. Do NOT own SAILORMOON!!!  
  
Dedication: To Ryan, my best bud, cos he's he's on the phone right now, and I can't think of anyone other then CyberAngel and Brittney. Thanx for the emails everyone, even if I haven't posted all month.  
  
(PS: Serenity is being shortened to Sere for most of this. Serenity is too much to type.)  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (Moon Palace.two weeks later.) ::Serenity's view::  
  
'Two weeks.' "And so you will be meeting with Endyimon."  
  
'She hasn't come back for me.' "With the terrain queen."  
  
'She promised she would.' "Serenity."  
  
'She promised.' "SERENITY!!!!" Sere jumped slightly as the sharp voice of her guardian, Luna, pierced her gloomy thoughts. Glancing up, she watched as the cat closed her eyes, touching the talisman around her neck to change into her human form, looking down at Sere with bright blue eyes filled with concern. "Serenity, you haven't been yourself for two weeks. You can not still be mooning over Galaxia-" "You don't understand Luna." Sere tried, looking up as the guardian stood up huffily to glare down at her. "What I understand is that you, Princes of the moon, and future queen of Endyimon, are not only mooning over an exiled senshi who hasn't been seen or tracked for two weeks, but mooning over a WOMAN!!! Your mother.your COURT, would never accept it! It is an insult to your mother, to your kingdom!! You- " "Luna." The guardian jumped slightly, turning around as the dark sound of Sailor Uranus's voice broke thought the blue haired cat-girl's rant from where she leaned casually against the doorframe, the shorter princess of Neptune tucked comfortably against her lean frame. Luna flushed, looking back and forth between the two at the door and her princess before dashing out of the room. "Michiru! Haruka!" Sere cried, jumping to her feet to give the two a group hug. Haruka blushed, glancing down at Neptune as the other girl laughed and hugger her princess in return. "Come princess.we have a surprise before the ball tonight." Michiru whispered, tugging a strand of light silver-blonde hair as the princess' face darkened. "You mean before I turn 18 and am officially shackled to that brute Endyimon?" Serenity asked sarcastically. Haruka sighed and nodded while Neptune smiled mysteriously, taking hold of the princess' hand. "Just come with me."  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (Queen Serenity's study.)  
  
"Beryl's forces are still being held back.but I don't know how long she will do it." Pluto spoke, pacing the study floor with a dark look on her face. "She?" Queen Serenity asked, raising an elegantly curved eyebrow. "Galaxia my queen. She's put a field around the moon's orbital system. I honestly don't think she's planning to help forever." Pluto whispered, staring out the window. "She will as long as Serenity is here." the queen whispered with a sudden insight. Dread filled her soul as she stood, staring at the senshi, "But Serenity is being officially engaged to Endyimon tonight! S-she won't mean much after she's betrothed.the attack is tonight isn't it!!" Pluto nodded, looking out at the beams of light hitting against an invisible field, gold flashing with ever hit of an attack. It had started again suddenly after two weeks of silence. "Shall I alert the guards?" Pluto asked quietly, looking over her shoulder. "No. No!! The engagement was canceled two weeks ago because of that senshi! My daughter WILL marry Endyimon!!" Queen serenity declared, vengeance in her tone. Pluto nodded, walking slowly out of the room, thinking the thought most had been thinking for the past while. 'My queen.you've changed.for the worse.'  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (Northern Gardens.)  
  
"Michi.where are you taking me.?" Sere laughed, fingering the blindfold around her eyes before her hand was gently pulled away by one of the outer senshi. To her limited knowledge, they'd boarded a craftily made raft somewhere, presumably in the far garden pond, for how long they'd been walking. She knew almost instantly as the raft hit up against something, the sound of pebbles churning under the bottom of the raft giving it away. It was confirmed as the blindfold was taken away to reveal the silver pebbles under the crystalline waters of the northern pond. Hope welled up in Serenity as she remembered that this had been the place Galaxia had always taken her.the unknown island in the center of the pond. "Serenity." Azure eyes shot up, trying to see through the dense mist as a shrouded figure drew closer. Hope welled even further at the thought that it might just be the woman she'd been missing for the last two weeks.the Mist fell away, taking all Serenity's thoughts with it. "Senshi Saturn. Good to see you again."Haruka volunteered as Serenity tried to get over her disappointment. Finally looking up, Sere smiled, accepting the young senshi's embrace gleefully. "Come with me Serenity.I have your birthday present ready. It is from your outer court." the young girl whispered mysteriously, stepping away to pull back the vines of the tree in the center of the small pond's island. A gasp was torn from Sere's lips as the shrouded form of Galaxia was seen leaning up against the tall pond tree. Gathering her courage against the sudden weakness that seemed to flood her body, she lifted her skirts, walking forward before dipping into a low curtsey for the golden senshi. To her embarrassment, the other woman started laughing, causing the tension to shatter around them, Haruka and Michiru joining in Galaxia's merriment as Saturn bowed her head, a slight quirk of her lips her only sign of amusement. "No need to be so formal, dearest Serenity." Galaxia whispered, sobering as her princess gained a look as if she were about to cry. Smiling softly, the golden warrior dipped to one knee, taking Serenity's hand in her own to kiss the soft back of her hand. "I'm s-sorry, G-Galaxia.Where h-have you been?" The other woman stood, holding up a softly glowing gold orb to show the astonished girl. "I've been protecting this. It lasts only a few more hours M'Lady, long enough for you to turn 18.then the barrier will be shattered.and Beryl's forces will come for the kingdom.I want you to run with me. If you live.and they live.the moon kingdom can be revived. I need you to go back.get the Silver Crystal.then come back to me." Galaxia whispered pleadingly, taking the younger girl in her arms simply to be near her. Serenity nodded against the other woman's chest; hope returning to her once- deadened eyes. "I'll be back soon." Serenity whispered, taking the warrior by surprise as she leaned up, tipping Galaxia's head down before covering her lips with her own, feeling as her soul entwined with the golden warrior's. Time seemed to stop for both women as Galaxia's arms drifted down to Serenity's waist, tracing a loving pattern on her pale back as Serenity's arms crept around the other woman's neck. Haruka and Michiru blushed, looking at each other before abruptly looking at their feet, Saturn giving them an odd now-you-know-how-I-feel look before staring boldly at the kissing couple, suddenly feeling right with the world. Galaxia broke the contact first, gasping for air as the tiny orb in her hand started clicking and rumbling, each attack hurting Galaxia more then she'd ever let on. Serenity looked at the other woman lovingly, tears in her eyes as she almost felt the attacks against the golden barrier as her love did. "I'll be back soon m'love, so soon." the Princess whispered before dashing into the mist, followed closely by Uranus and Neptune as Saturn stepped up, her aura glowing powerfully as she started her ever-lasting work on healing Galaxia's internal wounds. "Do you think Beryl will keep her promise and leave the Princess to you, when you let down that wall?" Saturn asked, looking up at her dearest friend. "She will.or I'll kill her myself."  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
DUN DUN DAAAA!!!! What's gonna happen?! HUH? HUH?! Lol, only *I* know. So R&R or no more chappies!!! 


	6. Bitter Goodbyes

My One, My Only, My Eternal Chapter 6 - Bitter Goodbyes Angelos  
  
Author's notes: Me: Okay guys! I'm back! Thanx for all your reviews!! Love you all for them! Aoi! You can sooooo not run out of quotes!!! I look forward to reading them! The usual reason for not seeing the chap is that the link doesn't work for a while.I think. It happens to me all the time for other stories. Anyway, for my next news, you are all going to HATE me. The point of this story was a prelude to my next one, so this chap is going to be angsty and graphic. As usual, lots of Mamoru-bashing. Hehehe.I'm going to enjoy killing his character. Anyway! *sweatdrop* I say that out loud? Sorry for the form it was in for the last chapter, I didn't indent it cos I was in a rush to post it!! I'll fix it and repost okie? It'll hopefully make more sense then. Gomen Minna-chan! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! Gal: ¬¬U oO(bout time.) Pluto: zzzzZZZZZ...  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own them. I never will until Naoko will sell it to me for 50$. DON'T BUY LAPTOPS!!!! THEY SUCK UP MONEY!!! *Opens wallet to let the moths out to play*  
  
Dedication: To Chelle, just cos I miss her, and Mike, to see if she'll email me back. And.ALL YOU NICE PPL WHO REVIEW FOR ME. ^_~ HEY AOI!!!! Do you guys actually understand what I'm writing? Remember that I'm changing everything that happened in the show. I'm not using the manga version for the general/senshi part, since I don't' know much bout it. If you REALLY wanna see it, educate me on the subject and I'll rewrite the chapter. NO FLAMES!!! I have a phobia.  
  
Side note: If Astermare is reading this, and I hope she is, I'm using her Character, Sailor Abyss. Thanx babe!! @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (Behind Galaxia's barrier.)  
  
A quiet had settled over the ranks of dark creatures, each stopping it's attack on the wall as their dark queen walked before them, pacing back and forth beside the golden barrier. "You promised to have the barrier down for the attack Galaxia." Beryl murmured quietly to the wavering form shown in the dark orb in her hand, elegantly flicking a cascade of long crimson hair over her shoulder. "The kingdom is yours once my princess returns to me." the golden senshi murmured in return, obviously in a stronger state of mind now that the attacks had stopped. "And Endyimon? He is destroyed? I want him dead Galaxia!!" Beryl screeched, causing the ranks behind her to fall back and cringe. "It will be done! I will receive great pleasure from killing him. I shall lower the wall, but give me an hour. Then you may attack." Beryl nodded slowly, a slow smile crossing her lips as she turned from the orb. "Oh, and Beryl? If you do not obey me.I will also take pleasure in delivering your head to the Abyss." The smile faded slowly as Beryl looked back to the now dark orb floating gracefully toward her. Turning in a swirl of long purple skirts, she looked down on her army. "Attack now.Find the Princess.and kill her." the dark queen ordered, watching her dark generals walk past the slowly receding barrier.  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (Back on the island.)  
  
"Galaxia.was that wise?" the retransformed sailor Saturn asked quietly, touching her lieges arm with concern, an act so out of character for the death senshi that Galaxia simply stared for a moment. "No.it most likely was not.but I have no choice, any further wounds would make it impossible to fight and transport from here with my outer senshi and Serenity." she whispered back, watching with hopeful eyes as the voices of Haruka and Michiru could be heard. Sudden raw fear soon replaced the feeling, as the two emerged from the mist alone. "Where is Serenity!!" Galaxia demanded harshly, earning a slightly scared look from the two, immediately making her regret her harsh tone. "She asked to be let alone to say goodbye to her court and her family. I'm sorry Lady Galaxia, but she is our princess and we could not disobey." Michiru offered timidly, feeling more confident with her decision when her lover placed an arm around her waist. Galaxia nodded, turning from the three girls to lean against the tall tree that hid them from the moon's sight, forbidding them from seeing the dark clouds gathering around the palace as the first unheard explosions silently crept by the four safe senshi.  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (The Palace gates.)  
  
"FALL BACK!!!" Sailor mars screamed to the other senshi as swarms of demons massed at the first set of gates, taking out most of the upper guards. The four senshi jumped from the tall gates, running to the place where Pluto stood, ready to attack. "Stand with me senshi!" the green haired woman called, powering up her long staff. "We're with you Pluto!" Jupiter called, standing ready beside the time guardian, powering up a blast of electricity. "When the gate is down ladies! Wait till you see them then take 'em out!!" Sailor Venus called, stepping forward to use her power, being the strongest of the inner senshi and leader of the scouts. Flashes of every color were seen as the first attacks were thrown at the swarming army, each blast seeming to add space for more and more of beryl's demons. "There's too many of them!" Mercury called, shrouding the planes with mist as she tapped away on her computer, "We must fall back or we'll be destroyed!!" "I'll fight these demons to the end! Are you with me girls?!" Venus screamed over the rising noise of the attacks. Three answers were heard from the inner court as Venus turned to nod at Pluto, "go protect my princess!" Pluto nodded, turning with tears welling in her eyes to flee the scene, heading, not to the queen and her daughter, but to her position at the gates, leaving the senshi.the kingdom.to their own ashes. @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ (Palace grounds.)  
  
"Mother!! Mother where are you?!" Sere screamed, hitting the hard marble wall of the main hallway of the palace, as the grounds were shook by the force of the fight raging outside. The Senshi had fallen back to the inner gates, a bare distance from where Serenity was. "SERENITY!!" the queen yelled from the top of the elegant, yet crumbling stairway at the other end of the hallway. Serenity stepped forward, only to have her attention drawn away as the sound of one of her friends screaming in pain had her running in the opposite direction, toward the sound. As she broke through the barrier that stood at the arched doorway of the palace, a pained sound ripped from her throat as she saw her closest friend, Mars, lying on her side, a dark saber of energy thrust in her side as the dark blood of her life spilled from her wound. "P-princess." the senshi choked, crimson blood gurgling in her throat as she tried to warn her princess away. Unheeding of her friend's plea, the silver haired girl ran forward, unaware of the swarming demons that flooded the palace grounds. Kneeling beside the raven haired girl, she tenderly picked her friend's head off the ground, cradling it close to her chest as tears welled and spilled onto the senshi's face, making new trails in the drying blood. "Don't leave me Rei.please don't leave me." Sere whispered, gently brushing a few blood soaked strands of hair from the other girls face. Mars smiled up at the younger girl, taking her hand in one crimson stained white glove. "I live forever princess, I'll see you someday.I promise." Sere let out a pained sob as the fingers holding her own relaxed, the girl in her arms going limp with the cold surge of death. Throwing her head back, the silver haired girl let out a piercing scream, throwing all of her pain and anguish into the one vocal moment, before standing up, her hand reaching for the small crystal on her necklace. Pulling it roughly from the chain, she watched in morbid silence as it transformed, not into her usually colorful pen, but into a darkly colored black transformation pen. Looking around her, she stared at the cleared area, the swarming army already having past the outer gardens to invade the palace. Lying in the littered mess of blood and corpses, the bright uniforms of the senshi were among the fallen. "Venus." Golden hair lay matted with blood, as the beautiful love senshi's chest had been ripped open, almost allowing Sere to see her unbeating heart. "Mercury." The small computer Serenity had given the genius senshi lay smashed, next to the girls' broken, torn body. "Jupiter." The girl seemed to be asleep, the only mark on her body being the small hold in the front of her sailor fuku, which seemed to prove to be a saber of energy letting her blood flow out of her back. "Mars.I'll avenge you all." Sere murmured, her tone seeming to deaden further with each passing second, the sight of her friends dead bodies killing her senses of justice and mortality as the pen in her hand darkened further. "Serenity don't!! Please darling don't!!!" Queen Serenity screamed from behind the barrier that kept her safe from harm. "My Queen don't!" a sudden warning kept the queen from moving past the barrier as the arm of Endyimon blocked her path. "Endyimon! My daughter! The pen has been corrupted! I'll loose her if she transforms into a senshi!!!" the queen screamed, struggling against the young terrain prince's restraining arm. Serenity stood in the center of the blood bath, watching as the second wave of demons came forth, led this time by the red-haired demon known as Beryl. "Little princess.planning to fight?" Beryl whispered as she landed gracefully on the litter of dead bodies, seeming to enjoy the blood soaking her deep purple heels. "Moon.Prism.Power!!!" Time seemed to stop as Sere stared up at the transformation pen in her hands, waiting for her transformation. "Looks like you've broken it. Time to die you little brat!" Beryl screeched, raising her hand to end the princess' feeble life. @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
In a nutshell, since I'm so tired I doubt any of that made sense, Serenity's power pen only works cos she's pure, and her dark thoughts and seeing her friends like that corrupted her, so the pen didn't work. The army pretty much went thru, killed everything in its path, and now Beryl is there to take care of the rest of them. The next chapter is that last of THIS story, but remember, it was only a prelude. Okay? Bye! 


	7. In The End...It Doesn't Really Matter......

My One, My Only, My Eternal Last Chapter: In The End, It Doesn't Really Matter.* Angelos  
  
You guys are gonna HATE me after this!!! *evil laughter* BWAHAHAHAH. *ahem* anyway, REMEMBER while reading this, the whole story is a PROLOGUE for another story, okie? Neway, hope you enjoy, even thou I know you prolly won't. lol, if anyone here hated the Fic "Blood Moon" then you shall royally HATE this one. Lol, love you all!! See you in the Sequel!!!  
  
Disclaimers: SM = not mine. * Linkin park song = NOT MINE. BLOOD MOON ISN'T MINE EITHER!!!! *sob* I loved that fic. Neway, read on only if you are REALLY brave. *kisses to everyone*  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
(On the island.)  
  
"She'll be back soon.I'm sure of it my lady." Saturn murmured as Galaxia paced back and forth.  
  
"She should have been back by now Hotaru!" Galaxia snapped back, wincing as the young senshi cringed away from her.  
  
"Galaxia!!!"  
  
The golden senshi started as the senshi of Neptune and Uranus ran back into the shrouded area protected by Galaxia, a look of pure horror on each of their faces.  
  
"What is it? What's happening?!" Gal demanded, grasping Uranus's shoulders as the senshi fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes as she stared into the eyes of her comandress.  
  
"The palace.has fallen."  
  
Galaxia's fingers went limp on the younger girl's shoulders as denial shot through her system, paralyzing her for a few terrifying seconds before she dashed out of the sacred protected area, followed closely by the outer senshi.  
  
Blood stained the once white marble pathways as the four women ran as fast as possible to the gates of the palace, unseeing of the crumbled walls of the palace grounds, littered with bodies of fallen soldiers and Lunarian Nobility alike.  
  
Galaxia felt tears welling in her eyes, blurring her vision as she realized it was her fault that so many had died, her once cold conviction shattered as she felt remorse for the first time in many years. She stopped cold as they reached the grounds outside the palace, her eyes running over the crumbled building that once served as a beautiful palace for the Lunarian family.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
The scream startled Galaxia until she realized it was her own blood chilling cry of anguish as she ran to the center of the courtyard, dropping helplessly to her knees by the cold, lifeless body of her princess, not seeing the other three scouts gather in a protective circle around her, nor the swarm of demons gather ever closer around them all.  
  
"Serenity.my darling Serenity." the golden senshi whispered, gathering the young princess's battered body into her arms as the three other senshi ran into the wall of demons, calls of their attacks having no effect on the miserable woman.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you."  
  
Neptune.deep.SUBMERGE!!!  
  
"I shouldn't have been so vengeful."  
  
Uranus.world.SHAKING!!!!  
  
"If I'd never returned you'd still be alive." Maroon eyes opened as a small hand rested on her back. Turning, Galaxia looked at the death senshi standing close behind her. Looking around, she saw the battered senshi of Neptune and Uranus close by, the whole group protected by the wall surrounding them, erected by the silence senshi.  
  
"My lady.you have to." Saturn whispered, casing a meaningful look at the long glaive in her hands.  
  
"Saturn.if I use this.then you'll die as well.so will they." Galaxia whispered, shaking her head in silent denial of the last option they had.  
  
"We'll die anyway.but at least we'd be taking them with us." Uranus whispered, pulling Neptune closer to her.  
  
Galaxia stood up, reluctantly letting go of her beautiful princess's body to look around her. Looking up, she noticed something small and furry at the edge of the barrier Saturn had put up. Walking over, she reached under the body of sailor Venus to retrieve the black bundle of fur she remembered to be Luna, the princess's guardian.  
  
"MEROW!!!!"  
  
Galaxia let out a startled yelp as the sharp claws of the cat cut into the side of her face, dropping the guardian to land hard on the ground by her feet.  
  
"Luna!" Saturn scolded, reaching up to heal Gal's face before being stopped by the golden senshi.  
  
"they're all dead.all of them." the tiny cat sobbed, allowing the golden senshi to pick her up without clawing her face again.  
  
Not a word was said as Saturn passed her glaive to the golden haired woman holding the black cat-guardian close to her chest. Neptune closed her eyes, enjoying the last embrace and final kiss she and her lover would ever have while Saturn simple knelt at Galaxia's feet, waiting for her death to befall her.  
  
Placing a finger on Luna's forehead, Gal surged the cat with golden energy, changing the silver-gold moon on her forehead to an upside down gold moon.  
  
"You shall stay with me little kitten.We'll find our princess again." Galaxia whispered before raising the glaive over her head, empowering it with golden energy before whispering the silent words that would end it for the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Silence.wall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto watched with no surprise from her post at the time gates as golden energy flooded the entire surface of the moon, whipping out every trace of life on the moon with one clean sweep. Watching with sorrowful Magenta eyes, she saw the demoness, Beryl, destroyed with her ranks, the bodies of dead soldiers and senshi alike vanished, and the rubble of the palace disintegrated.  
  
Pluto turned, the gates of time closing behind her as the strongest senshi collapsed to the dusty ground of the moon, her scream of agony echoing through time..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End.  
  
@}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~ @}~  
  
Yes, I know you all hate me, but I WARNED you, I warned you that this is just the prologue story to another one. So don't worry. I saved Luna becos she plays a big part in the next story. So, to explain, Pluto was listening to higher orders and left the moon so she would live on, Galaxia saved Luna by disguising her energy with golden energy, so the glaive would think Luna was part of Galaxia. She couldn't' do that to the other senshi cos it would take too much energy. After that, she killed.well, everything. So, ta da! It's done!!! Morbidly, yes, but still done!! The sequel will be happier, I promise, BUT, if I don't' get reviews..then there shall be no sequel!!! *kisses to everyone*  
  
BYE BYE!!!!  
  
~Crys~  
  
PS: email any ideas you have for the Sequel to my Hotmail addy: MoonGazerGirl@hotmail.com.  
  
Love you all!!! 


End file.
